galeafandomcom-20200214-history
White Rose
The White Rose are zealot Eramuuth worshipers. They were originally organized to fight against the armies of General Kael and the invasion of the Kaelithicans at the end of the Age of Gold. They served as spies and unconventional warfare operatives. After the Conjunction elves of all kinds were welcomed into the fold. Now they fight in secret to protect the interests of elves all across the entire world. The elven memory is long and they still do not trust humans of any kind. Prerequisites To qualify to become a White Rose, a character must fulfill the following criteria Base Attack Bonus: +3 Feats: Acrobatic, Weapon Focus (any one handed weapon) Alignment: Any Chaotic Skills: Acrobatics 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks, Stealth 5 Ranks Special: A potential White Rose must be accepted into the organization and swear loyalty Religion: Must worship Eramuuth 'White Rose' Hit Die: 1d8 The White Rose’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (History) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency (Ex) The White Rose gains no additional weapon or armor presidencies. Obedience (Su) The White Rose is a dedicated cultist of Eramuuth. He gains the Deific Obedience feat and must choose Eramuuth as the deity. If the White Rose already has Deific Obedience, then he may choose from the following feats. He must meet the prerequisites for each feat: Artful Dodge, Dodge, Improved Sidestep, Iron Will, Juke, Mobility, Redirect Attack, Sidestep, Weapon Focus, or Wind Stance. Rainbow Mask (Sp) Each White Rose gains a mask of their choosing, if they do not have one already. This mask is customized to their personal tastes, but they are always a full-faced mask mimicking an smooth elven face. It can express an emotion of the Rose's desire, or be blank faced. This mask provides the abilities to cast spells related to multi-colored light and the rainbow. It gains a number of charges equal to 3 + White Rose level. At first level, the White Rose may only cast specific spells. As he gains level, the spells he adds spells he can cast. The DCs for these spells use the White Rose's Charisma. At 1st level the White rose can cast the following spells. These spells are available at 1st level: These spells are usable at will: *''dancing lights'' (always multicolored), light ''(always multicolored) These spells use 1 charge: *''burst of radiance, color spray, faerie fire (always multicolored) At 5th level the White Rose adds the following spells. These spells all use 2 charges from the mask when cast. *blazing rainbow, prismatic ray, rainbow patern At 10th level the White Rose adds the following spells. These spells all use 3 charges from the mask when cast. *''scintillating pattern'', prismatic spray, prismatic wall *''prismatic sphere'' (this spell uses 4 charges instead of 3) Sneak Attack (Ex) The White Rose gains 1d6 sneak attack, as the rogue ability. This damage increases by 1d6 every three levels (4th, 7th, and 10th). Favored Enemy (Human) (Ex) The White Rose gains the ranger class ability Favored Enemy (Human). If the White Rose has the favored enemy (human) class feature, this stacks with those levels for determining the bonuses. The Laughing Goddess' Grace (Ex) At 2nd level the rigorous training grants them with skill in grace and acrobatics. A white rose ignores difficult terrain, may tumble at full speed, and can climb at full speed. Favored Terrain (Forest) (Ex) At 2nd level the White Rose gains the ranger class ability Favored Terrain (Forest). If the White Rose has favored terrain (forest) class feature, this stacks with those levels for determining the bonuses. Locate Weygate (Ex) At 2nd level the White Rose is taught the secret locations of all weygates in the world. This allows them travel through the Nexus as they see fit. He also knows the exact location to the White Rose's secret city, Iskian, in the Nexus and can navigate there through the Nexus as well as to other weygates. While on the Prime Material Plane a White Rose can make a Knowledge (Geography) check, DC 20, and know the direction and location of the nearest weygate. While within the Nexus a second Knowledge (Geography) check can be made to navigate through the tunnels. A successful check DC 20 will find the shortest path to the gate the White Rose wishes to exit. Boon (Sp ''and Su'') The White Rose gains the first exalted boon of the Deific Obedience for Eramuuth. At 6th level he gains the 2nd boon, and at 9th level he gains the 3rd boon. Devoted Duelist (Ex) The dedication to the Master of Duels begins to show itself in the form of increased combat ability. White Rose tactics include spreading out enemy groups and luring them into a false sense of security by being the only White Rose around. Starting at 3rd level the White Rose learns how to manage oppoents when fighting alone. As long as no other allies are adjacent to the White Rose or his opponent he gains a +1 sacred bonus to attack, damage, and AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every 3 levels of White Rose obtained. The Laughing Goddess' Blessing (Su) At 5th level the White Rose has proven himself a worthy servant of Eramuuth. He gains a +1 sacred bonus to all saving throws. Unseen Mask (Sp) At 7th level, while wearing the Rainbow Mask the White Rose is under the effects of a mask from divination spell ''with a caster level equal to his character level. The Laughing Goddess' Protection (''Su) At 8th level the White Rose can use the gifts of his goddess to evade death. He gains the Another Day advanced rogue talent. The Laughing Goddess' Promise (Su) At 10th level the blessing of luck granted by Eramuuth reaches its pinnacle. He gains an additional +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and a +2 luck bonus on all skill checks.